


boredom got a new best friend

by paopus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Angst, No more old man, Post-Nort Terra, Terra finally expresses his feelings, They confess their feelings in a way idk, Xehanort is gone, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopus/pseuds/paopus
Summary: Basically Terra venting out his feelings to Aqua, with hints of confessing :3c





	boredom got a new best friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first kh fic in a while, so i hope you guys enjoy it! one of my huge headcanons is terra being nervous to talk to some people because hes scared that xehanort might come back again, so i decided to put it in words!! please enjoy :-)

“Terra?” A young, tall woman knocked on Terra’s door, patiently waiting for an answer. “Can I come in?”

 

Terra shuffled uncomfortably in his bed, looking out the window and staring at the landscape of Radiant Garden. “Y-Yeah.” He stuttered awkwardly, unable to stop the feeling of nervousness whenever someone talks to him nowadays, even his bestfriends. "I don't mind, Aqua.”

 

Aqua slowly walked into Terra’s room, gently shuffling towards his bed, not wanting to make any loud noises. She doesn’t wanna treat Terra like a piece of glass, but she couldn’t help but do exactly that. “What’s up?” Aqua cringed, feeling like a complete idiot after asking that.

 

“Nothing, really.” Terra replies, still staring out the window. He noticed out the corner of his eye that Aqua turned her head, looking at him for a couple of moments before staring at the window with him. “You?” Terra finally turned to Aqua, although unable to make eye contact.

 

She shrugged. “Ventus woke up not too long ago,” Aqua turned around, scanning Terra’s happy expression. “You’re all he talks about, you know. It’s kinda sweet.”

 

“That’s...nice.” The man looks down at the bed, swallowing. “Um, I..”

 

“It’s okay.” Aqua interrupted him softly. “You don’t have to force yourself to see him, or anyone else.”

 

“I know, but,” Terra clenched and unclenched his fits, messing up his bed. “I don’t think I want to see any of them.”

 

“That’s okay too, I want you to be happy.” 

 

“But I won’t be happy at all.”

 

“Why’s that?” She questioned, placing her hand on Terra’s fist in hopes to calm him down. “You’re doing what you want, yes?”

 

“I don’t wanna be in my room all day, I wanna do stuff, I wanna do  _ something _ .” Terra breathed out slowly, his long,  _ brown  _ hair getting in his face. “Like - like old times.”

 

Aqua nodded slowly, feeling as if Terra wasn’t done talking. “But?”

 

“But I can’t, I-” He took in a deep breath, his body starting to shake softly “I can’t - I can’t be around them, I remember too much,” Terra started to cry, running his hands through his messy hair. “It hurts so much, Aqua. I remember everything I did to them, I remember everything I did to  _ you.” _

 

Aqua was shocked, not really used to Terra expressing his feelings. That’s probably how they got into this huge mess. Regardless, she placed both of her hands on Terra’s shoulders. “It’s okay, that wasn’t you, remember? It was Xehanort, and he’s not here anymore.”

 

“It’s not okay! I could - I could of killed you!” He took in a deep breath, finally looking up into Aqua’s eyes, although his vision was definitely blurry. “I remember, I fought you, but I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t stop  _ him _ ! I could of done something terrible!” 

 

“That wasn’t you, Terra.” She took her hands away from Terra’s shoulders and placed them on his face, rubbing his tears away with her thumb. “You tried to do something, alright? It’s not your fault at all.” 

 

“It is.” He sniffled, leaning against her touch, his tears continuing to fall. “I didn’t try hard enough! H-He still had control, and because of that, I hurt so many people!” Although it wasn’t directly him, Terra still remembers the way he, no,  _ Xemnas  _ slashed out at Isa, giving him a permanent scar on his face, he remembers how  _ Ansem _ took over Riku’s body, and he remembers the way  _ He _ lifted up Aqua by her neck. He remembers too much. “It all keeps coming back to me! I can’t make it stop, and I hate it! I’m sorry!”

 

Aqua laid against the wall, holding Terra and letting him fall against her chest. She continued to hold his face gently with one hand, using the other to run it through his hair in hopes of calming him down a little. “It’s okay, Terra.” Aqua kissed the top of his forehead, brushing away some of his hair that weirdly sticks out from his hairline, knowing she was definitely gonna have to change her shirt later on. “It’s alright. They’re safe, okay? They’re not mad at you, because they know you couldn’t stop anything. You were trapped, there was nothing you could do.” She bumped her forehead against Terra’s. “They’re safe,  _ you’re  _ safe. That’s all that matters.” 

 

Terra nodded, not really knowing what to say now. He rubbed his eyes, rubbing away any stupid tears that were left. “Thank you, Aqua.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled, now letting him fall against her chest again.

 

“No, I really mean it,” He replied after a couple seconds. “Thank you, for everything. For being there for me, and for helping me. And, for sacrificing yourself for me back then. Although, I really wish you didn’t do that.” Terra grabbed her hand, although not holding it because of sudden embarrassment, like his courage just disappeared. “I, uhm, I’m just, really happy you’re safe.” 

 

Aqua froze, not knowing what to do in this situation at all. After a few seconds of her not saying anything, Terra pulled away his hand and sat up. “Sorry, was that too much? I’m not used to this…”

 

“No! It’s fine!” Aqua sat up quickly and took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “That’s actually exactly what I wanted to hear.” 

 

“Oh.” Terra stared at their hands, face turning a little red. “Cool.” 

 

“Wow, you’re such a dude.” 

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” 

 

Aqua laughed at his reaction. “You say something insanely sweet, which is rare, and then I say something sweet, and then you say,” Her voice goes deep to mimic Terra’s voice. “Cool.”

 

“Hey!” Terra laughed along with her, grinning wide. “I don’t know what to do in these situations!” His smile grew smaller, looking back at their intertwined hands again. “You’re the first person I’m doing this with.” 

 

“Same here.” She replied quietly, red tinting her cheeks. 

 

“Really? I was expecting to be like, your third or something.” 

 

“There weren’t really a ton of people I saw in the last twelve years.” 

 

“Oh.” Terra grew quiet, feeling guilty. “I’m sorry.” 

 

“Don’t be, it was my own choice.” Aqua looked up at Terra, looking at him in the eyes. “Don’t be sorry for other people’s actions.” 

 

Terra nodded, unable to look away. “I love you.” 

 

“Cool.” 

 

“Hey!” He punched her in the arm gently. “Say it back.”

 

“I love you too.” Aqua laughed, grinning. “Do you think the others are looking for me?”

 

“Probably. Do you wanna go see them?”

 

“I don’t wanna leave you, though. Unless you wanna come with me?” 

 

“Maybe tomorrow.” Terra wrapped his arms around Aqua’s waist, faking a yawn while laying down. “I’m kinda tired.” 

 

“Sheesh, you big baby.” She ran her hand through Terra’s hair again, brushing out the strands with her fingers. “Guess I’ll stay for you.”

 

“Good.” Terra smiled, slowly falling asleep. 

 


End file.
